Чаю, Поттер?
by Ursa Rubida
Summary: Пытаясь прекратить уже порядком надоевшие перегавкивания Сириуса и Северуса во время затянувшегося собрания Ордена Феникса, Дамблдор говорит нечто совершенно неприемлемое, за что получает от обычно сдержанного и спокойного как удав Снейпа заслуженную порцию горячего зелёного чаю лицо... но история совсем не об этом. Написано по заявке на фикбуке.
1. Пролог

**В рассказе упоминаются и другие пэйринги и персонажи, однако они второстепенны, и автор предпочёл их не указывать с целью избегания спойлеров. Ну вот так мне захотелось.**

 **Рейтинг может подняться в следующих главах. И это ООС, так как кое-кто (а может быть, и ещё кое-то) оказался не совсем конченым мудаком, как в каноне.**

 **========== Пролог ==========**

Гарри незаметно прокрался в заброшенное крыло дома на площади Гримо, 12, как можно тише отворил дверь на необходимое для того, чтобы пролезть расстояние и вошел в комнату одного из давно усопших членов семейства Блэков.

Здесь ему показалось, что можно выдохнуть свободно, однако у него это получилось лишь судорожными короткими отрывками. Сердце громко стучало в груди, мысли были окутаны густым туманом непонятного происхождения злости, а руки, к величайшему стыду, дрожали. Поизучав какое-то время трясущиеся худые пальцы на руках с поцарапанными костяшками и попытавшись восстановить дыхание, парень осмотрелся: комната была давным-давно необитаема, о чём свидетельствовал толстый слой пыли под кроватью о четырёх столбцах, куда не залезла во время уборки Джинни — раздражённая тем, что мать заставила убирать совершенно никому не нужный участок дома лишь бы «всё было по-человечески», рыжая откровенно схалтурила, кое-как вытряхнув лежащие на всех крупных предметах пыльные покрывала и провозюкав тряпкой лишь в проходах между мебелью и у порога, чтобы при беглом осмотре создавалось впечатление, будто комната убрана.

Преодолев на время свою брезгливость (в конце концов, он же жил с Дурслями, что значило, что всё в доме сверкало чистотой благодаря совместным усилиям Петунии и семейного эльфа Дурслей — Гарри), он аккуратно свернул покрывало, лежащее на кровати, стараясь не делать резких движений, дабы не поднять в воздух пыль, положил его на пол, а сам сел на краешек и, решив, что, в случае чего, он всегда может принять душ, откинулся назад, отметив с удивлением, как удивительно мягок и пружинист вековой матрас. «Магия…» — пронеслось в голове Поттера, возбудив только было начавшие укладываться хоть в каком-то порядке мысли, коими кишела его голова.

Если то, что им рассказали близнецы, правда… то, что случилось вчера ночью на собрании Ордена, господи, если это правда, тогда… если это правда… — Гарри всё пытался ухватиться за ниточку мысли, однако концов этих ниточек было так много, и в вихре эмоций они мелькали перед глазами так быстро, что сие действие у него никак не получалось выполнить, и он просто лежал на мягчайшей кровати, которая, в отличие от его с Роном спальных мест, вообще не скрипела, и просто чувствовал, переживал, оставив попытки разобраться в разворошённых чувствами мыслях.

Гарри снова окинул взглядом комнату, насколько это позволяло его расположение на кровати, и отметил, что, судя по чрезвычайно дорогому убранству, она принадлежала кому-то из старших в роду. Этим людям, понятное дело, всегда полагалось всё самое лучшее.

То, что он услышал о профессоре, казалось уж слишком невообразимым. Гарри почему-то был всегда уверен, что Снейп одиночка, живущий сухими страницами древних фолиантов и свитков по Тёмным искусствам, занимавшийся в свободное время у себя в лаборатории изобретением разного рода зелий, чтобы отравлять людям жизнь и здоровье, и расхаживающий с компанией Волдеморта, проделывая всякого рода тёмные делишки. Но оказалось, что даже у слизеринского декана есть чувства. Настолько сильные, что он…

Гарри резко сел и стал прислушиваться. Он готов был поклясться, что слышал, как за пределами комнаты что-то заскрипело и кто-то низким голосом чертыхнулся.

Мысль, что это Кричер, парень отбросил мгновенно — голос не тот. Вероятность же того, что это мог быть кто-то из домашних — миссис Уизли, Рон, Гермиона, Джинни или Сириус, близилась к нулю. Говорил определённо мужчина, а крёстный отец в это время выпивал разбавленный маггловской газировкой огневиски на чердаке и разговаривал с гипогрифом. Он вообще редко спускался к ним, когда в доме не было никого из членов Ордена и не было новостей. К тому же, никому не было надобности заходить в это крыло дома. Кто же?

Потратив долю секунды на эти размышления, Поттер принял решение разобраться, что за нежданный гость посетил их дом без предупреждения.

Он встал с кровати и мягко зашагал к двери, стараясь не шуметь. За дверью было тихо, и в приоткрытую щель никого не было видно в мрачном коридоре. Гарри остановился, раздумывая, откуда мог доноситься звук… ага! — направо по коридору через миллиметровую щель в дверном проёме слабо мерцал свет. Крадучись, Штирлиц Гарри прислушивался, нету ли ещё звуков. Тишина. Вот он у двери, касается кончиками пальцев холодного дерева и легонько толкает…


	2. Чаю, Альбус?

Северус никогда не задерживался после собраний в доме на площади Гримо.

В то время, когда остальные члены Ордена распивали чай и маслопиво, закусывая разнообразными приготовленными Молли Уизли яствами и попыхивая трубками, выпуская изо рта сотканных из дыма мелких диких животных, скачущих потом под потолком, Северус Снейп шёл по тёмной, заполненной сырым воздухом кривой улочке, подходя к непримечательной двери своих апартаментов, за которой его ожидали одиночество и треск можжевеловых веточек в камине, да холодный фолиант ахуительных историй на журнальном столике рядом с самонаполняющимся бокалом красного сухого.

Проведённые в полумраке комнаты часы не приносили желанного отдыха хозяину жилья, однако позволяли хоть на недолгое время отвлечься от всей той суеты, коей была наполнена до краёв жизнь двойного агента, которому не доверяли и которого подозревали все по обе стороны баррикад (за исключением, собственно, Дамблдора и Тёмного Лорда).

Вопросом, какую бы сторону выбрал он сам, не будь связан клятвой, данной Дамблдору той ужасной, худшей в его жизни ночью, Сев старался не задаваться. Ответ пугал его. Он раскрывал о нём как о личности слишком многое и оставлял неприятное послевкусие во рту.

Так проходили его вечера, редкие вечера, когда он был дома, а не на задании, когда он мог не притворяться, не тратить силы на блокировку сознания, как ему приходилось делать каждую секунду его пребывания на публике, а ещё не задумываться о том, какую бы ещё колкость сказать в ответ на бесконечные нападки чёртового Блэка… Псина. Несмотря на то, что Северус всегда ловил на себе недоброжелательные и полные недоверия взгляды, исходящие от многих людей, и от многих в Ордене, никто (за исключением, разве что, Хмури, который, по крайней мере, старался держать себя в рамках профессиональной этики) не решался озвучить свою неприязнь и прямо высказать свои подозрения. Но Блэк… Блэк был единственный человек, не только не скрывавший и даже всегда старавшийся как можно яснее показать свою позицию относительно Снейпа, но и ни на секунду не устававший генерировать разного рода поддёвки, детские, но не менее эффективные по своей надоедливости оскорбления. Он не просто хотел оскорбить или унизить Снейпа, нет, он пытался его спровоцировать, чтобы профессор потерял терпение и показал свою «настоящую» сущность, как представлял это Блэк. И самое обидное… нет, самое _раздражительное_ — это то, что никто никогда не пытался заткнуть негодяя. Оборотень Люпин хоть иногда и одёргивал своего приятеля, но зачастую лишь наблюдал за его свинским поведением и следил, чтобы они не устроили магическую дуэль и не разгромили штаб-квартиру или не покалечили детей.

Профессор Снейп не был компанейским человеком, однако с некоторыми членами ордена у него всё же были нормальные, основанные на взаимоуважении отношения. Тот же Кингсли. Невозмутимый, профессионал, а также отличный окклюмент, благодаря чему никто в Министерстве его не заподозрит, что тот работает на «одержимого властью» Дамблдора. Он внушал Снейпу уважение, и что приносило особое удовольствие — Северус видел, что и сам мистер Шеклболт относится к нему так же, а ведь всяк рад, когда его признают и ценят.

С такими людьми он мог работать, не сказать, что это было приятно (а если бы и было, то Снейп никогда не признается в этом), но вполне сносно. Но когда они все собирались на площади Гримо, где всенепременно должен присутствовать Блэк — _как же без него на собрании, он же приносит такую пользу, находясь всё время в одной квартире и кормя крысами свою облезлую курицу_ , — то Снейпу было сложно не поддаться искушению и не съязвить в сторону Сириуса, в конце концов, тот поступает точно также. В конце концов, если остальные члены Ордена игнорируют, когда Блэк словесно атакует Снейпа, то почему они не проигнорируют и обратное?

Однако никто не отменял двойные стандарты.

И вот теперь, выходя из ванной в огромном зелёном махровом халате и с белым банным полотенцем, намотанным на голову в виде чалмы, разгорячённый после душа Северус видит, как в окно стучится бурая сова, и к лапке её привязано письмо.

Письмо от профессора Дамблдора.

Сильнее затянув на себе халат, мужчина садится за рабочий стол и, откинувшись на спинку стула, начинает читать.

Оказывается, своим нарочито агрессивным поведением и оскорблениями в сторону членов Ордена («Члена. Одного члена», — думает Снейп, — «именно так теперь я и буду называть последнего из рода Блэков.») профессор нарушает рабочую атмосферу и вызывает недовольство остальных участников собрания.

Альбус пишет Снейпу, что тот обязан вести себя более дружественно и должен начать вливаться в коллектив. «ЧТО», — думает Снейп, но в следующем предложении Дамблдор упоминает об их многолетнем союзе и даже о дружбе – явная манипуляция, старик даже не скрывает этого, но она всё равно обязывает Северуса согласиться. В конце концов, под «вести себя дружелюбно и влиться в коллектив» хогвартский директор всего лишь имел в виду, что после следующего собрания Северусу следует остаться и посидеть с остальными за ужином. Также Дамблор добавил, что это позволит остальным увидеть в нём человека… «А-на-кого-я-ради-святых-титек-Салазара-блядь-похож?! Вы там совсем кретины?!» — со скоростью света проносится в голове мужчины, и ответ на его вполне разумный внутренний вопрос не заставляет себя долго ждать: « _Северус, мальчик мой, опросив своих знакомых, я с большим удивлением отметил, что теория близнецов Уизли, что ты на самом деле вампир, и потому никто никогда не видел тебя принимающим пищу или выражающим человеческие эмоции, чрезвычайно популярна как среди учеников, так и среди взрослых. Забавно, не правда ли?_ »

Бледная рука, держащая письмо, сжимается в кулак с такой силой, что под кожей играют вены, а когда она разжимается, то в воздух всплывают, кружась, мелкие, тлеющие и мерцающие красным светом по краям клочки бумаги.

Что ж, от «позднего чая», как в Ордене любят называть эти посиделки после собраний, ещё никто не умирал. Пришла пора это исправить.

Когда он остался в комнате (все как раз убирали материалы со стола после собрания), а не ушёл как обычно, на него устремились удивлённые взгляды. Блэк, чудом молчавший почти весь вечер, собирался сказать какую-то гадость, однако находящийся рядом Ремус штрыкнул его под рёбра волшебной палочкой, и тот отвернулся.

Наконец Альбус приглашает его за стол, Сев садится — подбородок гордо поднят, — он старается не смотреть ни на кого конкретно, но и не выглядеть стесняшкой или социально неловким («Вот ещё!»), а Ремус предлагает ему чаю. Получив многозначительный взгляд от Дамблдора, он, как непослушный щенок под давлением строгого хозяина выполняет команду, хоть и с рыком, сдаётся и говорит: «Да, пожалуйста».

Кто-то закурил трубку, Артур Уизли рассказывал о разрушительной силе маггловской «ядрёной бимбы», а Молли выпустила из своей палочки струю холодной воды прямо в Мандангуса Флетчера, собравшегося было и себе табака потянуть. «Твоей шмалью можно отпугивать дементоров!» — аргументировала она свой поступок надувшемуся от обиды прохиндею.

Однако не могут масло и огонь существовать мирно. Кто начал первым — уже нельзя определить, но интеллектуальная беседа, в которой участвовал также и Северус, и куда вклинился совершенно не к месту Сириус, опрокинувший к тому моменту уже как минимум три бокала огневиски, переросла в очередную перебранку, и количество децибел в ней стремительно росло. Колкость за колкостью, и мирный вечер за поздним чаем перестал быть таковым.

— ТЫ ГНУСНЫЙ ПРЕДАТЕЛЬ! — сорвавшийся на крик Сириус вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на с грохотом упавший стул. — Как вообще можно доверять человеку, бегавшему с Волдемортом, размахивая палочками и бросаясь смертельными заклятьями ещё со школьной скамьи? Твою одержимость тёмной магией и изощрёнными способами убийства можно сравнить разве что с одержимостью моей кузины! А ну скажи: вы, небось, трахались в перерывах между пытками невинных людей, а? В Малфой-Мэноре, в крови убитых маглорождённых? Или даже для неё ты был недостаточно хорош? Оттого и двинутый такой ходил — потому что не давал никто, даже долбанутая Беллатриса Блек? А, Сопляк?

— Тебе нужно меньше нажираться, Блэк, если не хочешь растерять остатки достоинства и здравого смысла, как твоя мамаша, — проговорил скороговоркой Снейп, тоже привстав со стула и опёршись одной рукою на стол, наклоняясь ближе к находящемуся на противоположном конце стола Блэку, а вторую руку держа рядом с палочкой на всякий случай. Следующие слова он проговорил с насмешкой: — Да ты и сам ничуть не лучше своей психопатки-сестры, — видя, что мужчина собрался отвечать, он заговорил громче, едва не криком, вкладывая всю злобу и презрение в свои слова, — ВСЯ ВАША СЕМЕЙКА _**КОООНЧЕНАЯ**_ И ВСЕГДА ВЫЗЫВАЛА ВО МНЕ ЛИШЬ _**ОТВРАЩЕНИЕ**_ …

—АХ, ТЫ УБЛ…

—Довольно! — встал из-за стола и Дамблдор, грозно сверкая очками-полумесяцами. — Ведёте себя как дети! Или забываетесь, с какой целью мы здесь собрались? Я не потерплю на наших встречах взаимных оскорблений… ВЗАИМНЫХ, Сириус, да, тебе пора перестать вести себя как семикурсник в банде, мы теперь все связаны одной целью. А тебе, Северус, не пристало вестись на провокации и оскорблять древний и благородный дом Блэков, — после небольшой паузы Альбус добавил: — К тому же, безосновательно, ведь, насколько я помню, ты в своё время испытывал _очень_ тёплые чувства к кое-кому из этой семьи, — Альбус, очевидно, собрался ещё что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумал. Вместо этого он, как будто удивлённо, посмотрел на Северуса.

На долю секунды они встретились взглядами: ясно-голубые глаза против непроницаемо чёрных. И в следующий миг Снейп отклоняется назад, перестаёт опираться на стол, вместо этого молниеносно хватает свою чашку, полную горячего зелёного чая, и выплёскивает всё содержимое прямо в лицо главы Ордена Феникса, верховного мага Визенгамота, директора школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора.

…Который с невозмутимым видом достаёт из воздуха огромный усеянный звёздами белый платок и промакивает свою мокрую физиономию.

На кухне застыли, лишь дым танцевал под потолком

После Северус удалился беззвучно и быстро. Дамблдор же, _исчезнув_ платок в воздухе, тоже засобирался, сказав застывшим в изумлении людям за столом: «Пожалуй, на этом и завершим сегодняшнюю встречу, я запамятовал, что должен был навестить сегодня одного моего друга в Шропшире… мистер Банбери, он тяжело болен…»

— Не стоит провожать, Молли, спасибо, — кивнув напоследок, старик развернулся и исчез в тёмном коридоре, ведущем к выходу.


End file.
